It is proposed to investigate the alpha, beta and gamma crystallins, characteristic proteins of the eye lens, in Notophthalmus viridescens (Urodela: Eastern Spotted Newt). Adult N. viridescens have been widely used in studies, mostly morphological, of the phenomenon of lens regeneration from the dorsal iris after lentectomy. The relative physical similarity of the crystallins, and their time of appearance and location in the normally-developing, regenerating and fully-regenerated lens will be determined. Each of the crystallin classes will be isolated and characterized using ion-exchange and molecular sieve chromatography, high-resolution cellulose acetate electrophoresis, peptide mapping, amino acid composition, and ancillary methods when quantities permit. In addition, antibodies will be produced to the isolated crystallins to characterize them immunologically, and these antibodies, with demonstrated specificity, then used in the immunofluorescence technique. This procedure will also precise localization of the corresponding crystallins, as well as their time of first appearance, within the lens. The results obtained will provide us with information as the the effect of alteration in genome expression (reversion to an undifferentiated state) upon the fidelity of subsequent re-utilization of that genome.